Kyoya & OC crack fic
by The Pretty Libra
Summary: complete CRACKKK! You, the OC has the obnoxious hots for our gorgeous Kyoya. Let's see how Kyoya plans to win you! lol


I've already met his intelligent gaze, his smarticle side, his everything you could expect. It wasn't hard to notice how hot he was when his eyes were glued to his black notebook…or how about the way he eats a rice ball? *sigh* yummy….I wish I was that rice ball…

Okay…feeling awkward now…

But truth is, I met more than his expected, usual side. And whatever I could label that side as...…it was quite amusing…or should I say alluring…gahh…awkwardness!

(Yesterday afternoon)

"Tamaki, will you grab my bag from the classroom, I had forgotten it. I have something very important to me in there" exclaimed the dark-haired glasses host.

"Sure thing, Kyoya, my buddy," yelled the obnoxious blonde.

"No! I'm failing math! I suck! Because I am (insert name here)! Repeat…because I am (insert ur fricken name here)," I said.

The twins awkwardly stared at her like she had…not 2 heads but friggin' 5 heads.

"You are the weirdest Haruhi replacement ever," stated Hikaru.

"Uhh…I have no other line to say in this story," said Kaoru,"except that I'm the better twin…and I'm hotter than Hikaru…"

I nodded my head in absolute agreement.

"Mmm….I needs a calculator. I can't do mental stuff. Not even 2+2 because I am pathetic and I don't know 2+2."

Kyoya, use to the idiocy of people (because he deals with Tamaki everyday), decided to lend her a calculator.

"Mmm…this is hard! *********"

But I was babbling so much that I didn't hear Kyoya say I could have his calculator until he took my hand and placed the calculator on my palm.

Eeep—the hot guy touched me! Oh yeah!

I am suddenly feeling fineeee…

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai abruptly entered the room.

"Kyoya! I was walking back with your bag peacefully until Godzilla came in and shattered the window, ate your bag, and murdered Renge by digging his claws into her."

"You what?" shouted an angry Kyoya.

The Host club broke into violence and…Kyoya grabbed his notebook and ran off like a little girl.

"Wow, Tama-chan! What'd you do," asked Honey-senpai.

"Shut your filthy mouth, you cake-loving monster," Tamaki left the room in tears.

(That night)

Well…this is it. Kyoya's house…I should return the calculator he gave me. Actually, I just want to see him again for I was worried.

Poor Kyoya, I thought to myself. I'd kill Tamaki if Godzilla took my school bag…because it has my cover-up and I can't survive without easy-breezy-beautiful-cover-girl…yeah…I really can't. I don't know why…Kay-back to the story…

"Kyoya," I shouted out waiting for a response as I stalkerishly climbed into his bedroom window.

"I got your calculato-"I paused as I stared at the depressed Kyoya on the floor, drowning in tears.

Holy-shiz- I thought…he's literally drowning in tears!

…Haha-jk

I slowly approached him without hesitance. Even in his teary-eyed state I couldn't resist the beauty and charm coming from the aura of his own alluring intelligence he always presented each day at club.

I placed my hand on his head until he looked up at me. I felt no awkwardness. I wanted this. This tasteful moment where my fantasy would come true.

My fantasy: Kyoya noticing my over-powering awesomeness then grabbing me and giving me a ride on his robot unicorn.

As he stared at me with his pitiful eyes full of lush purity, I fiddled with his soft, black hair with my pale fingers.

"Hey…" I whispered "I got your calculator back…are you okay, Kyoya?"

"I-I'm really sorry," Kyoya shouted.

He broke apart from my touch and sobbed on the bed. I sat there too; hand on his back and full attention.

"What for, you sexy beast—I mean Kyoya?" I blushed in embarrassment. (Of course I'd say something like that…)

Kyoya looked up at me searchingly for physical comfort. He began to caress my cheek after playing with my soft, bouncy curls.

"Kyoya, what exactly was that in your bag? What's so important," I cleverly questioned.

"Tickets to Justin Bieber concert! Wah! I wanted you to go with me"

Then, the romantic music stopped…

"Wait…what? Dude…like…no. Kyoya, I don't want a teenager who hasn't reached puberty yet performing on stage. I want you, you amazing host," I smiled at him. (srry if ur a belieber but the person who originally requested this fic hated him. :I)

He smiled back…then grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto his robot unicorn that came out of his closet.

"Holy-, a robot unicorn! Where'd you get it?" I asked excitedly

"Umm…idk. But it won't stop following me…it watches me every night yelling at me to get a girlfriend and ride on him…with my girlfriend…yah…okay-let's go!," Kyoya claimed.

Kyoya took the cute girl and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Sparks flew around them as their robot unicorn took them to wonderland.

The kissing grew from fluffy pecks to passionate desire. Suddenly, he licked her lips begging for entrance then they…you know…grossly tongue kissed and all of the above.

"Hey waitttt…I thought I was suppose to end up with her. She kind of…grew on me," exclaimed Hikaru.

"Yeah well…who cares you failed child," Kaoru said. "I'm the better half. And I'm cute too, so I forbid you from speaking about what you want in life…haha jk. Love you, bruh!

The End: P 333


End file.
